Dark Hetalia
by Raivis Galante- Latvia
Summary: Ok so I got the sudden temptation to write this. Just so you know, Yes some of the stories are based off of Vocaloid songs, but not all/
1. Trick and Treat: Veneziano and Romano

I walked through the forest, "I swore I heard voices…" I started to hear them again, and ran deeper into the heart of the forest. 'If I don't hurry, I might become lost.' I heard leaves rustle and almost screamed. Two boys were beside me now, each one holding one of my hands.

"Come on, let's play a game, It will be fun! ~" They opened a large gate to let me in, I hesitantly walked in.

The one with darker hair smiled at me, "This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick~"

"Ve~ Imagine you're in the sweetest syrups. ~"

I tilted my head, "B...but…"

The one with the lighter hair smiled, "Dreams will relieve you of your problems…"

"They are heaven made, so have one, and sleep."

"They're only good, if you are surrounded by hallucinations…" He covered my eyes, "When you take the blindfold off, they are all gone."

"So don't take it back, It's a deal~" I heard the older sounding one say.

Sitting up, I looked through a hole in the blindfold, and saw something I never thought I'd see; the shadows of dolls were the ones behind those two boys. Dolls I used to have.

The older one looked my way, "My, my, you bad kid. How dare you wake up so early?"

The other one walked over to me, "Then if it came off, shall I blind you myself?" He smiled, "Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that cute?"

"But you still wear lies, so let's go back to our play."

-Flashback-

I sat there hugging my two favorite dolls, they were twins except for one tiny feature, their curls of hair were different. I called them Lovino and Feliciano. One day my mom came home with a new doll.

He had blonde hair, and was wearing a tan uniform, and a brown bomber jacket. He also had glasses.

Dropping the dolls I was previously playing with, I ran up to mom, "Hey… Give me that…?" I giggled. I never played with Feliciano or Lovino again, I just forgot about them.

-End of flashback-

Lovino smiled, "Hey why are you trembling, like a little mouse…? Would you like some warm milk?"

Feliciano hugged me, "Now, this is my domain, where it's as warm as any place… I'll just tell you what's in your pocket, so don't lose face."

Lovino walked over, "Come on, quickly, quickly, give it here to me."

Feliciano laughed, "You don't need to ask why or when or where. Don't even ask how."

"You know those sweet's we gave you? They made you believe in fake hospitality."

Feliciano put his hand on my back, before pushing it in, and pulling out my heart.

-After-

I sat in a forest surrounded by fog, one brother on each side. I petted Feliciano's head, while he lie in my lap and smiled, "See we're together now."

Lovino glanced over, "Forever, and nothing will change that."

I nodded, "Right we're together."


	2. Bullying: North Italy

**This time he's going insane because he's been bullied, ALOT.**

* * *

'I make up for being weak... right? I'm not stupid, right? So why are people mean too me, I'm nice, playful, and artistic...I haven't done anything to anyone, have I?' Italy sighed as he looked outside. 'What if Germany, Japan, and Prussia make fun of me too...? I mean, even my big brother has been mean too me before...and, America, even though he get's called stupid too... he's also mean...' He shook his head, 'Do you know why...?'

He looked at all his happy drawings lining the wall, the bright colors though, did nothing to make him happy. Also the sound of the rain pounding on the roof, did not calm him. In fact it made him slightly angry, like the weather was copying his mood... 'Maybe I should call Big brother France... No... He's usually nice too me, So... America...'

So Italy called America, and waited for quite a while.

"Hey Dude, what did you want?" America shouted energetically running into the room, "Dude, what?"

Italy smiled, "Ve~ just too talk~"

"Okay dude, about what?"

He motioned for him too sit down, "I wanted too know, why, even though people are mean and call you stupid, why are you mean too me to?"

America stared at him in shock, "That's all? I just follow everyone else's lead."

Italy walked behind him, "Did you ever think about how it affected me?"

America stood up, "We were just messing around!"

Italy turned away for a minute, "Were you... then why did it hurt so much...? Why did you continue doing it whenever you saw me?"

America started too walk away, "It was fun... to see someone else being picked on, other than myself."

Italy watched as he moved towards the door, "STOP!" He glared at America as he moved towards the door, "You know what it's like, so don't do it!"

America stared at him confused, "Hey... It was a joke."

Italy's eyes flickered dangerously, "A cruel, painful joke? The one that pushed me too this...?"

America continued to watch him. "Too what?"

Italy pulled out a knife and threw it at him, making it stab his arm, "Too what I'm about to do..."

America backed away, "W...what..." He pulled out his gun, aiming at the italian.

Italy threw another knife, this time it stabbed america's shoulder, "Ve~ You'll pay now."

America dropped the gun, "Dammit..."

Italy leaned down and picked up the gun, aiming at america's head, "Ciao, possa tu bruciare all'inferno." (Bye, may you burn in hell.)


	3. Yandere Canada Scissorsroid

**Based off of Scissorsroid. This is Matthew and Alfred fighting over Arthur, interesting...**

* * *

'I'm sorry Alfred; I can't take it any more... If you want to curse, than curse Arthur-San... I was glad to have a brother... We even sang together...Even though you barely acknowledged me...' Tear's came too Matthew's eyes, 'However, Alfred, you are so mean, that you stole Arthur from me, right? ...I always sang too him, is he tired of me?'

He glanced at the scissor's lying on the table, "I don't want to share... So I'd rather have NO BROTHER..." He picked up the scissor's, and walked past Arthur, heading too Alfred's room, "Goodbye Alfred, this is all your fault..." He mumbled, tears streaming down his face, "But I need to take back Arthur..."

'You use all your faults, and energy, for attention... You sing songs clumsily on purpose, don't you? It's not fair... It's unforgivable...'

-Flashback-

"Draw a circle, it's the Earth, The ever surprising, shocking Earth, Laid back down upon the Earth, I am the hero!" Alfred shouted, earning another glare from Matthew. Suddenly Alfred started crying, "Sorry, sorry! I shouldn't sing...!"

Arthur smiled and walked over to him, patting his head, "Now, now its okay, you'll get it right soon."

-End-

He gripped the scissors tighter, 'See it's not fair! Why do you try to steal him? I liked you, but you were not good...' He walked into Alfred's room, intent on killing him. 'Soon you will sleep forever, Alfred.' A bunch of memories from their good times came and Matthew stopped again.

Alfred opened his eyes, "Matthew, Dude, you haven't come too my room for a long time. What will I learn from you today?" He smiled, "I do appreciate you being my brother... You're kind, and cute..."

Matthew closed his eyes, 'I..I can't...'

Alfred's expression changed, "Just kidding~" He stabbed Matthew. "Hey, Matthew, your duty is over..." He smiled again, "I just love Arthur, so much, and now he is mine alone...!"


End file.
